Broken Promise
by elilover2
Summary: So, Caine is back at Coates, despite a promise from his parents that he could refrain from going. You know. Drake/Caine slash...oneshot.


**A/N: This, this glorious pairing, is my cannon pairing. This story, however sucky it may be, is written using the best of my abilities. So, enjoy. Oh, sorry about randomly attacking your forum with this story. 2spiffy told me about it and I, naturally, had to join. This is AU, by the way.**

Caine's POV

My parents, as cold and thoughtless as they were, had stooped to an all new level of bastardom. I thought this as I walked up the grand staircase towards the all too familiar Coates dorm rooms, dragging my suitcase unceremoniously behind me. It wasn't the fact that they had promised to remove me from Coates for my ninth grade year that had me seething, it was the fact that yet another promise had been broken.

I hated broken promises more than anything.

I pushed open the familiar door, instantly accosted by a smirking Drake.

"Hey Soren, I thought you weren't coming back this year."

"Shut up." I growled, throwing my suitcase on the painstakingly familiar bed. It creaked slightly, a creak I was well used to by now, and I fought the urge to kick it. Drake sat on his bed, facing me I could tell, and smirked. He always smirked.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you would be so touchy about it." He snickered and I scowled.

"I'm not touchy, far from it, I'm just tired and dreading having you as a roommate for the rest of the year." I snapped and Drake stood up, moving closer. He ignored the insult, crossing his arms.

"So, your parents just not want to deal with you all year?" He questioned, as close to conversational as he ever got. I held back an insult, knowing Drake well enough to see that there was no hidden malice in the question, just curiosity, and began to unpack.

"Business trip or something."

"So, they didn't want to have to deal with you."

Now there was malice. I ignored this, just methodically put my things away. Drake still stood, watching me. I considered saying something about it, but decided to just let it go. It wasn't like it was particularly bothersome, or unpleasant, just a bit odd. Though, I was used to Drake.

Being used to Drake was the one good thing I'd gotten out of my three year stint at Coates. It was better to be used to him than to be frightened by him. Even better to be his friend, which I barely considered myself as. Sure, we had an inate understanding of each other, and we talked a good bit, but I was far from allowing myself to be considered as 'on buddy buddy terms' with Drake Merwin.

We were both silent as I finished up my packing and spread out on my bed. Drake eventually took a seat on his, and we remained companionably silent until I was nearly asleep. Only then did Drake speak up.

"I missed you over the summer."

It would have been the oddest statement to ever leave his mouth if there hadn't still been that malicious tint in his voice. I stared at the celing, smirking slightly.

"I missed you too, Drake. Not one sadist where I was. It was a rather tame place."

I heard Drake snicker and grinned a bit, not in the mood to feel sorry for myself. Sure, Coates wasn't the preferred place, and sure my parents had broken their promise, but I could still have some fun.

"That sucks."

There was a slight squeak as Drake stood up, the sound of his footsteps, and he was suddenly lying beside me. I was a bit surprised at the sudden proximity, but I kept my composure. Drake was touching me, just barely, his arm brushing mine. I inched closer to him, to further the contact, and he turned his face towards me.

"I really did miss you."

This was said, oddly, with not even a hint of mockery. I turned to look at him, perplexed, and was startled by the feel of his lips on mine. He kissed me fiercely for a moment, then pulled away, grinning a softer version of his usual shark's smile. Neither one of us said anything, though I could think of a lot to say, we just layed there. I moved even closer, pressing my whole side against his, and watched the ceiling, tracing patters in the thin cracks.

Maybe Coates wouldn't be so bad after all.

And, maybe, I could consent to being Drake's 'friend'.


End file.
